


Beautiful Boy- (dreamnotfound)

by getouttamyhead



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Cold Weather, Confessions, Dream's POV, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamTeam, Dreams and Nightmares, Falling In Love, Flirting, Hidden Depths, Internal Conflict, M/M, Minecraft, Secret Crush, Secrets, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyhead/pseuds/getouttamyhead
Summary: Dream had always had a close connection with George, but when newly renounced feelings take over him, he discovers for himself the true emotions he's been hiding. The beautiful boy, who consumes his soul, is forever on his mind. Through the internal conflict he attempts to fight, he learns the hard way that self control has never been his strong suit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Beautiful Boy- (dreamnotfound)

**Author's Note:**

> My first dreamnotfound fanfic!  
> I'm so excited for you all to see! Please enjoy!  
> Please put your thoughts in the comments I love to see your ideas:)

The forbearing blackness of the night wraps the sky alike a gentle blanket, the outside world illuminating with dark imagery. Though the outdoors provides no light source, a light glow of a monitor’s screen reflects gleaming brightness around the corners of the room. Leaning forward in his seat, Dream eyes the screen’s picture with attentive focus while pressing the keyboard’s buttons to shift his avatar forward. His headphones lay securely upon his head with his light brown hair settled lazily under them. 

He doesn’t notice the silence until minutes pass, finally realizing that he’s muted discord. Although he’s invested in this gameplay, he recalls telling his friends he’d only be deafened for a bit, and it’s with this recollection that he hovers over the  _ unmute  _ button on his second monitor. His mouse hangs above the icon and he sighs, mentally preparing his brain to endure screaming on top of his growing headache.

“George what the hell!” Sapnap yells tirelessly from the top of his lungs.

“What do you mean? I literally saw you walk in it yourself.” George replies defensively.

“Bro what are you even saying? I wasn’t anywhere near the edge of the lava. You clearly are just jealous of me.” Sapnap says cockily, his voice ringing with pure pride. 

“Whatever,” George’s voice pauses, until resuming with a faint whisper, “Dream? Are you there?” 

Dream doesn’t process the question immediately, his mind is empty as he stares blankly into the wall surrounding him. His headache expanding throughout all the space in his head, causing a tapping from the back of his skull. He feels tired. He fights to stay awake. Unaware of anything going on beside him.

“Dream?” Sapnap beckons, finally catching Dream’s attention as he sits up straight and speaks into his mic. 

“Uh yeah, yeah I’m here. I kinda dozed off a little, sorry.” His eyes adjust to the flickering screen, Sapnap and George’s avatars are crouching on the wood planks inside their survival house, staring at Dream to engage a response. “Are you still streaming?” 

“No, I just ended only minutes ago,” Sapnap replies.

A trickling feeling of guilt echoes through Dream’s throat and into his mouth. “Fuck I didn’t realize I was out for that long. Did it affect the stream at all?”

“Not really,” George says, a sign visible from his side of the call, “I did miss you though, Dream.” The kind comment formulates a smile on Dream’s face, and creates an elevated warm feeling in his chest. 

“Simp,” Sapnap teases. Dream’s eyes roll upwards as his character hits Sapnap with his fist, generating a shared laugh by everyone. 

“I wouldn’t be accusing George of being a simp,” Dream says with an extended grin on his face,”I still have the dms, Sapnap.” The banter causes Sapnap to erupt with rage while George and Dream join together in hysterics. It doesn’t die down until Sapnap goes silent and Dream takes an big needed breathe to regain his steady lungs. 

“Very funny. I’m going to bed. See you assholes tomorrow.” Sapnap mumbles solemnly. The game displays a message in the chat bar reading  _ Sapnap has left the game _ . His discord is still active as Dream and George wish him a good night. Sapnap logs of completely while he and George remain online. 

“Dream?” George questions, the chat in game presenting the new message:  _ GeorgeNotFound has left the game _ .

“Yeah?” Dream says, “why’d you leave?”

“I’m done playing for the day. The screen’s hurting my eyes. Don’t you ever get tired of all that brightness all day?” 

_ All. the. Time.  _

“Yeah, sometimes. It’s okay with me since we get paid to play video games.” Dream jokingly responds, getting an audible chuckle from George, his chest warming up with contentment after hearing the sound. “Are you tired?”

“I think so. I really wanted to talk with you more after you were mute. But the day has just tired me out.” George sighs. It’s clear that his breathe is weighted with lack of sleep infecting the strength in his throat. 

“I’m sorry,” the wave of guilt reflects in his stomach repeatedly,”I didn’t do that on purpose. You know I love talking to you.” His chest sunk with the thought of George considering the worst. He always wanted to speak with him. Even if his headache increased with immense pain every second.

“I know. Is everything okay? You’re usually energetic for a Dream smp stream.” George asks genuinely, the sincerity of his tone catches Dream’s attention and causes his heart to beat faster. 

“I know. I think it’s just all the stress. With my merch and videos and stuff.” Dream tries to comply, though he didn’t even know himself why the headaches and lack of sleep began in the first place. He knew George cared about him and worried for his well being, but even now, Dream couldn’t understand why he was out of it recently. 

“Maybe,” George says, his voice substantially covered the true concern, “I just want to know you’re okay, you know?” 

“I-I know,” Dream mumbles. He starts to feel dreary and his eyes heavily push his eyelids to request sleep,”I’m fine. Really. Just a lot going on at the moment. I’m handling it though.”

“Are you?”

“I am,” Dream replies rather earnestly, trying his best to assure that he was okay. But George knew him like the back of his hand, and he would never believe that he was just tired. The worry that George had for him was heartfelt. Him and George had always been close like that. They could just  _ tell  _ when something was up. “I’m moving out soon. I just packed all my things and finalized everything.”

“That’s great,” George says happily. He stops for a moment before altering his tone to a more tedious sound, “you don’t sound too happy about it though.”

“I’m happy-”

“What are you worried about?” George questions sternly.

He didn’t know the cause of all his trouble. He felt a sense of loneliness of the thought of living alone for the first time in his life. Without his family around him, he didn’t have anyone to keep him company. And even with his friends online, they weren’t  _ really _ there with him. Taking an slow exhale, he turns off his monitors and leaves a single lamp on to provide light. His room is silent, helped by the sound proof walls that he installed to keep to keep the audio in check. Thoughts stride endlessly inside his brain, leaving him completely blank minded when George calls for him.

“Dream?”

“I’m not sure,” he finally gets out. The ac in his room powers on, creating a cool temperature that circulates until finally reaching him. Sending shivers down his arms. “I’m scared of being alone I think.”

The honest truth hurts when he speaks it from his own lips. The idea that loneliness kept him up all night sounded pathetic. He was a grown man and he really didn’t need anyone there with him. He felt gifted by the presence his family provided, and he never knew how much he’d missed it until he had to leave it. 

“I get it. It felt like that for me too. I guess I sort of just got used to being alone,” George consuls, hints of pure sympathetic credible in his voice. 

“How’d you do it?” Dream questions.

“Do what?”

“Get over the feeling? Of always being by yourself. What’d you do?” 

George is silent. Dream senses that perhaps George didn’t have an exact answer. George had always talked about how empty his house had been since his mom moved out. In this case, he knew exactly how Dream felt. And Dream knew that he could only talk to him about his hardships. The silence only lasts a couple seconds until George’s voice is heard again, this time, much more gentle. “I escaped. You guys really helped me feel not alone anymore. I find company when I talk to you all. So I go through my day thinking about talking to you or Sapnap, and it gets me through the day. Until I open up discord and actually speak to you guys.” 

The response sounds authentic, and Dream knew George spoke it from his heart. Dream feels still. The idea that George had gotten through that because of  _ him.  _

The room feels cold, the ac successfully spreading its cold air has touched every corner of the room. The hairs on top of Dream’s arms stand up, and his heart beats incredibly fast. The way George had cared so much for him soothed him. And he wished George was here. To feel the love right in front of him.

“That’s incredible, George,” Dream says, his breathe short and warm, “I just wish you were here all the time. So I could be with you all the time.”

“Don’t we already talk every day?” George questions intently.

“But I wonder what’d it be like. To really see you.” The words slip out of his mouth. The friendly tone he’d supported was gone, and replaced with affection. He wished he could take it back. Though it was cold, his hands feel sweaty. Trickles of sour regret linger effortlessly in his stomach. He hears no response from George on the other side of the call. He adjusts his headphones and turns up the volume to max sound. Hoping that whatever his reply turned out to be was dismissive of his mistake. 

George had been so sweet to him. Offering his support in every way in order for him to feel more comfortable. He felt ashamed that he let himself show this feeling of endearment. And he hoped George didn’t see the true meaning he had hid behind the words. The passing time is short. And right when Dream has felt his stomach drop with increasing amounts of regretfulness, George replies, his words soft yet affirmative.“I want to see you too.”

The embers of flame levitate inside him. And the call once again goes mute.


End file.
